


Puppy Dog Eyes

by RunWithWolves



Series: 25 Days of Sweetheart [19]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWithWolves/pseuds/RunWithWolves
Summary: When Kirsch goes on vacation for a few weeks, Carmilla grudgingly agrees to look after his new puppy and handle his dog walking business while he's gone. When she realizes that one of her new clients is Doctor Laura's Hollis's vet clinic and that she'll get to see the cute veterinarian every day, the job gets a little bit brighter. If only Kirsch's puppy would stop stealing all of Laura's affection.Not to mention the bigger problem: Laura doesn't just have dogs for her to walk and Carmilla can't quite find a way to say no to the pouting veterinarian.





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> In the time honoured tradition of animal themed stories in these multi-day sprints - i present you with this.

Carmilla glared up at puppy dog eyes that Kirsch was giving her in an effort to avoid the literal puppy dog eyes closer to the ground, “Come on, bro,” he begged, “I just need you to take over the biz for like two weeks while I’m gone. If someone doesn’t show up then the rich people are going to find someone else to walk their dogs and you know I need the cash! Plus,” he added, “Molson needs his walks and you know my bros will forget to take him out.”

There was whine from the ground and Carmilla made the crucial mistake of glancing downward. Molson, named after Kirsch’s favourite beer, was waiting for her with giant brown eyes, a wagging tail, and puppy feet that were still too big for his german shepherd puppy body. He softly pawed the carpeted flooring as a tiny whine escaped from his throat.

Begging for neck scratches and petting.

It was almost insultingly adorable.

Her glare nearly evaporated so she looked back up at Kirsch, leaning against the door of her apartment while he stood sadly in the hall, “Why can’t you ask someone else?”

“I got Ted to do it last time I lost like half my pets! Kirsch’s Dog Walking Service is no joke, Carm. Serious people only.” Kirsch shook his head, “You won’t scare them off.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “I won’t scare them off? What is it about my leather pants and abrasive attitude that makes you think that’s true.”

“Cause you’re smart and stuff!” Kirsch said, “You know big words and you’re getting a fancy professor degree and yeah you’re kinda scary when you’re angry but you know how not to be. Like when you wear blazers and stuff for your important school meetings.”

She ran a hand through her hair, “I don’t know anything about dog walking.”

He grinned, “It’s easy. Molson and I will teach you!” He looked down at the puppy, “Won’t we buddy? You just gotta take them out once a day. I’ll give you a list of all the names.”

There was a small yip and when Carmilla glanced down, there was a puppy tight to her side and cautiously nosing up to the tips of her fingers. Hopeful. Head flopping to the side.

Kirsch ws someone Carmilla could have said no to but a puppy? She tried not to fall for those eyes, she really really did. Carmilla closed her eyes and shook her head but before the words could emerge there was a tiny lick to her fingertips.

A sigh fell out as she dropped to her knees to scratch Molson behind the ears, “I better not regret this.”

#

Carmilla grit her teeth, arms straining as she tried to corral four dogs into staying on the sidewalk without getting their leashes twisted. She eyed Molson, the clear culprit as he pranced happily and wove between the bigger dogs to sniff them, “You little con artist.” She muttered. 

He barked back at her just as Carmilla was nearly thrown off balance by a golden retriever who decided that he just wanted to sit down and not move before she could even get to the last client on Kirsch’s list. This, of course, meant that the husky she had in her other hand decided this was the perfect time to try and run really fast. 

By the time she made it to the last address, Carmilla was sweating and giving Molson her best stink eye. Little puppy had it coming. That was the last time she ever fell for a cute pair of eyes and a pout.

“Hi?” a cheery voice cut into her glaring at puppies time with a small yell, “Carmilla right? Kirsch said to expect you. You’re the temporary dog walker?”

“Excellent observational skills.” Carmilla called back. She didn’t get any farther because every single dog decided at the exact same time that this was the moment they were all going to work together. They broke into a sprint. Carmilla’s arm felt like it had been yanked from its socket as she lunged forward. They stopped just as abruptly. 

Carmilla didn’t. 

She went flying forward, feet twisting to try and avoid stepping on any of the dogs. Even though they totally deserved it. She ended up crashing to ground hip first before the rest of her came falling after.

The ground was nice. Concrete. Wonderful. Carmilla groaned and closed her eyes as the skin on her arm throbbed. She was never getting up again.

“Holy crap!” the voice was closer, soft hands on her arms, “Are you okay?”

Carmilla fought off a second groan and kept her eyes closed, “I don’t suppose we could pretend you didn’t see that?”

“I don’t know if I can promise that but I can promise not to tell Kirsch if you let me put some antiseptic on your arm. With the number of pets around here, it’s better to be safe.”

“Just leave me here to die,” Carmilla suggested, “then I won’t have to walk them anymore.”

“That probably wouldn’t be the best for business,” the voice was nice. A smile in the words. 

The next thing Carmilla knew, there was a soft weight on her chest and a tiny wet tongue licking her face. She opened her eyes to find Molson licking her nose. He paused when she glared at him, “This is all your fault.”

He licked her nose again. Sighing Carmilla scooped him up, “I hate you.” she said but didn’t stop him from repeatedly licking her chin.

Soft giggles had her head turning and her eyes went wide as she found the prettiest girl she’d ever seen looking at her with soft brown eyes. She had scrubs and honey hair pulled back in a ponytail. More importantly, she was trying to hide a giggle behind a latex glove covered hand that was holding what appeared to be a cupcake-shaped plastic chew toy. 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “Something funny, cupcake?”

She held back the laughter but it still danced in her eyes, “Sorry. Kirsch just described you as such a badass and now you’re sprawled out on my doorstep with leaves in your hair and puppy drool all over your chin.”

Internally cursing, Carmilla ran a hand through her hair and wiped her face. It was hard to manage when Molson wouldn’t stop licking her. “I usually don’t let boys get this fresh,” she mumbled, trying to hold him off.

“Let me grab him for you.”

Carmilla surrendered Molson who seemed just as happy to lick the girls face until she laughed and scratched him between the ears. Climbing to her feet, Carmilla attempted to put her image back together. “Well, at least he knows to only kiss the pretty girls.” She gave the girl a wink and straightened her leather jacket.

The blush she got for her trouble was almost worth the indignation of falling. 

Shifting Molson to one arm, she held out a hand, “I’m Doctor Hollis. Laura. It’s nice to meet you.”

Carmilla shook her hand, intentionally lingering just a little too long. She could still up her game. “Well, if it took half a dozen dogs to-” she froze. “The dogs!”

She spun around, praying that they weren’t halfway across the city by now. Instead, she found them all sitting neatly in a line right behind her. The golden retriever even had the nerve to wag his tail at her. 

“Don’t worry,” Laura stepped out beside her, “They’re all still here. I told them to sit while you tried to sink into the concrete.”

Carmilla refused to blush. Instead she said, “You’ve got to teach me that trick.”

“It might take seven years or so.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “That’s a little forward, don’t you think? And here i thought u-hauling was just a bad stereotype.”

This time Laura hid her laugh and what Carmilla suspected was a blush behind Molson, leaving two big brown eyes peering over the puppy at her, “I’m a vet! That’s how long it takes to become a vet! That’s why the dogs all know me and listen. That and treats. Lots of treats. Kirsch walks some of our patients when the staff don’t have time.” She pointed to a new dog sitting next to Carmilla’s charges, “We were waiting for you.”

“And here I thought I was just imaging that they were multiplying,” Carmilla muttered.

Carefully, she picked up the leashes and gave each dog a stern look, “No funny business this time or I swear I will give you exactly none of the treats Kirsch made for you.”

Molson was still nuzzling Laura’s chin when Carmilla took him back, “This is all your fault,” she said to the puppy. He wagged his tail at her as she set him on the ground, “I wouldn’t even be in this mess if you hadn’t given me the puppy eyes. I would have just said no to Kirsch. This is on you.”

Apparently she wasn’t interesting enough and Molson tried to bite his own tail.

Carmilla sighed. 

“No much of a dog person?” Laura handed her the last leash.

“What do you think, Doc?”

“I think,” Laura said, determination settling over her face, “That I was serious about you letting me clean out that cut before you go.”

Carmilla had every intention of saying no. She could say no. It was totally a thing she could do. Except somehow Laura looked at her and Carmilla found herself swearing in an examination room as six dogs watched her get swabbed down with rubbing alcohol on her arm.

It was slightly less painful when Laura laughed, stepping into her space to gently shove a lollipop in her mouth because “all patients get treats when they don’t bite me.”

“Oh cupcake,” Carmilla let her voice go husky, “I only bite if you ask.”

The pink blush was bright on Laura’s cheeks as she whirled to give each of the dogs a pat and a treat before Carmilla went on her way.

#

She was slightly disappointed to arrive at the vet clinic the next day, this time with six dogs in tow, and to be greeted by the receptionist with a dog ready to go. There was definitely no lingering in the hope that she might see Laura again.

The dogs seemed just as eager to sit inside, behaving like the perfect angles they weren’t in the obvious hope that the pretty vet lady would appear and give them their treats. 

It was just as Carmilla had finally pulled a stubborn dachshund out the door when there was a shout, “Carmilla! Wait!”

She stood immediately, a sly grinning as a huffing Laura ran up to her. Anything sly about her disappeared when Laura beamed and said, “You didn’t even fall over today!”

“That was a one time thing,” Carmilla said. 

“Of course.” Carmilla was saved from having to respond to her disbelieving tone by Molson flopping adorably over onto Laura’s shoes. “Hi sweetie,” Laura coo’d and rubbed his tummy, his tongue lolled out happily at her. 

Carmilla glared at him but he just smiled back. The little beer bottle was intentionally taking her limited Laura time. “He’s not sweet,” she said, “He’s a little trickster. Just gets you with that innocent expression but it’s all a scam.”

Laura appeared affronted at the very idea. She scooped up the puppy so that there were now two sets of big eyes pouting at Carmilla, “Look at him,” she said, “How can you say that to such a sweet little thing. You’ll hurt his feelings!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Not even six months old and he’s got you wrapped around his finger. I’m not quite so weak”

Laura shrugged and scratched his ears, “It’s the eyes. They get me every time.”

“I’d think a vet would know better.”

“I’m a vet because I love animals,” Laura kissed Molson on the head and Carmilla tried not to feel jealous, “it comes with the territory.” All feelings of jealousy vanished when Laura gently prodded her arm, holding it lightly, “Are you feeling okay?”

Her hair brushed Carmilla skin as Laura leaned in. She smelled like soap and freshly washed sheets, fingers soft as they skimmed the edges of the scrape.

Carmilla tried to subtly clear her throat, “I’m alright, cupcake. For an animal doctor, you did an okay job with an actual person.”

Laura laughed and Carmilla couldn’t help but smile back. “I’ll have you know that being a vet is just as much school as being a human doctor. That said, I’ll think I’ll stick to my furry patients. I don’t have to worry about not being allowed to kiss them on the head.”

Carmilla choked and Laura’s eye’s went wide, “I mean. I didn’t. I don’t. There’s no thinking about kissing there’s a complete absence of kissing.”

“Pity,” Carmilla took a step closer and managed to pull herself under control, “It’s always better when there’s kissing.”

Laura’s eyes darted to her lips and then back to her. She slowly started to back away, “I mean, not that you’re not really pretty and I haven’t thought about- Because i have. Not. i have not. Hah. Oh look there’s a um dog barking. Somewhere. Probably something I should go look into. Now. Because. That’s my job. Yes. That I am very professional and at no point did I have to hold myself back from kissing you.”

Red flamed across Laura’s cheeks as her mouth ran away with her. She took another step backward. 

Carmilla gave herself a second to enjoy it then said, “Laura. I need my dog back.”

Molson looked at her like she’d betrayed him, still snuggled in Laura’s arms.

#

The third day, she didn’t even make it inside before one of the staff members told her that they were walking all the dogs that day and she was good to go. Carmilla sighed but turned all the dogs around, forced to pick Molson up and forcibly move him when he refused to leave without seeing Doctor Hollis first. 

“I know buddy,” she said, “but Laura’s a very busy vet doing important things like making sure your friends don’t die from eating a shoelace or whatever you tiny trash heaps eat.”

They’d made it a few blocks when the ‘business phone’ Kirsch had given her rang. Her eyebrows shot into the sky when she heard who was on the other end, “Sorry! A patient consult ran long!” Laura’s words came fast, “Do you think you could come back?”

Carmilla frowned, eyeing the golden retriever who was watching a nearby football with great interest, “I thought there wasn’t anything for me today.”

“Well, I found something for you!” Laura said, “i mean, there’s one here that the staff haven’t done yet? It’s a little, um, much for my staff. Could you swing by and still get it? I’ll save you a lollipop.”

The husky pulled harder on the harness, urging her forward, but Molson was staring up at her again. Whimpering. Begging her to hold him again with his big brown eyes.

“Please?” Laura’s voice was soft and small and hopeful. 

Ten minutes later, Carmilla was back at the clinic with Molson in her arms, he yelped happily when he saw Laura. Then flinched when he saw the dog sitting next to her. 

Carmilla stopped cold. She shook her head, “No.”

It was Laura’s turn to roll her eyes, “He’s fine. Just big.”

“Big is an understatement,” Carmilla inched closer to the goliath beside Laura. She had no idea what kind of dog it was but he was big enough to literally ride into battle.

“He’s a softie,” Laura reached out and scratched him gently under the chin, the big dog letting Laura manhandle him like he was a tiny puppy. She practically disappeared when she hugged him. The only exception was those big eyes and her smile as she asked, “Would you mind walking him? The staff haven’t gotten to him yet. I’ve got some treats in my office, you could stay for a little bit and then head out? Please.”

She should have said no.

Twenty minutes later Carmilla was getting her arm ripped out by a horse-dog trying to chase down a frisbee. 

#

Apparently, she couldn’t figure out a way to say “no” to Doctor Laura Hollis. After the big dog debacle in which Carmilla had returned to the clinic covered in mud with a happy, panting, muddy set of dogs beside her and a near dislocated shoulder. Laura had insisted on inviting her back inside to hose down the dogs. Then she insisted on looking at Carmilla’s shoulder and popping it back in place. 

She should have said no. The last thing she needed was Laura’s hands on her. Except Laura had looked so sad that Carmilla was hurt and the next thing she knew, Laura’s hands were all over her and she was pressed into her back as her shoulder snapped into place. 

The best kind of torture. 

The next day, just as the receptionist was telling her they didn’t have anything, Laura emerged with a literal cat in her arms and claiming that “Some cats need walks too, Carm. It can be good for them if they’re used to it!”

She’d tried to say no. She really had but she’d ended up trying to walk a cat on a leash and feeling like a fool right up until the moment that the cat decided it was better up a tree then on the ground. She’d had to tied up the dogs and climb the tree after it. Then she proceeded to fall out of the tree only to watch the dogs run off. All still tied to each other in a heap of dogs and rope. 

It was almost worth it to watch Laura try and look apologetic and not laugh as Carmilla told the story. Molson on her lap and looking very smug that he was getting petted while Carmilla had no hand to hold.

The following day, Laura had the smallest dog ready for her. No bigger than the palm of her hand. Carmilla should have said no the second the tiny thing tried to bite her but Laura had looked sad that they weren’t going to be friends. 

So Carmilla had insisted that they could be.

It had ended with her gritting her teeth and putting on a smile as she walked back into the clinic after the walk. The con had only been blown when Laura realized that the tiny dog’s teeth were firmly embedded in the flesh of her hand and refused to let go.

So, she’d got to see one of Laura’s examination rooms while Laura tried to pry them loose. Molson had barked heroically at the offending dog and gotten kisses for his ‘bravery’. When Carmilla had slyly asked about her kiss, Molson had licked her first and Laura had just laughed. 

No treats for the puppy for a solid ten minutes after that.

Then came the goat and Carmilla had genuinely thought that Laura was joking. A laugh and a “no” already on her lips. But then Laura pouted and told her that goats needed love too and Carmilla had ended up looking the fool as she walked six dogs and a goat through the city.

The thing had even tried to eat it’s way through her jacket when she was trying to get Molson to drop whatever foreign object he’d managed to half eat. It turned out to be a rock. The puppy ate rocks. Genius. Just like his owner. 

Still when Carmilla had burst into Laura’s office in ‘definitely not a panic’ that Molson had eaten a rock, goat still in toe, Laura had carefully checked him over.

So the puppy got love and attention while she got goat drool on her clothes. 

It was hard to feel entirely too resentful when he cuddled close after the examination, trembling a little, and fell asleep on her shoulder. It was on Laura’s advice that she stayed for the next few hours, didn’t want to wake the puppy. Talking in hushed voices all the while. When it got cold and she couldn’t wear her gross jacket, Laura had graciously offered a lab coat.

Hollis Labs on the front.

She’d taken it home and Laura hadn’t said a word. 

She should have said no when she showed up and Laura had a literal bird on a leash waiting, string tied around his foot. “I want him to get use to being carried.” was Laura’s only explanation.

Laura Hollis was going to destroy her entire badass rep simply because Carmilla couldn’t find a way to say no to her.

So Carmilla had taken the bird on his walk and promptly been slashed a grand total of three times in the face with tiny bird talons.

It was kind of worth it to have Laura gasp and grab her face, softly cooing over her as she apologized profusely and gently cleaned the cuts. Molson curled up in her lap as Laura hovered closed enough to touch. 

Close enough to kiss. Eyes held. Breath gone. Then the puppy in her lap had decided to wake up and join the party.

The pets had coming and Carmilla wasn’t sure where Laura was even getting them. The note Kirsch had left for her on the vet clinic was that it was an ‘occasional client’ but Laura had given her something to walk every day of the week. Two more cats, what Carmilla was pretty sure was actually a wolf, a fox, a giant lizard that ‘needed the sun’, and a rabbit in a tiny tiny harness that kept succumbing to prey instinct and trying to escape.

Every single time there was a perfunctory no on her lips but Laura would look at her, petting whatever animal she’d found this time, and Carmilla would melt just a little. So she’d grit her teeth and lug the creature out for it’s walk. 

She was pretty sure one of the red headed lab techs was taking pictures of her and laughing. 

It was all worth it for those minutes after the walk when she brought the animal back - minutes fading into hours as Laura spent the afternoons with her. Carmilla finding herself volunteering to play with kittens or puppies just to find a reason to stay while Laura saw her patients. The afternoon she found herself drowning in a literal cascade of kittens wasn’t the worst way to pass her afternoon, especially when she looked up to find Laura standing in the doorway. Just watching her. Something that made Carmilla’s heart skip a beat on her face. 

Molson was staring down a kitten, quirking his head and then barking in alarm when one draped itself over his back. Laura laughed and rescued the frozen puppy, unsure of how to handle this odd new puffballs who were smaller than he was. 

He burrowed into Carmilla’s side and refused to come out.

So naturally Laura had to come sit beside her, pressed in close, to pet him. When Laura had asked, softly, if Carmilla wanted to stay and help feed the kittens - Carmilla hadn’t even dreamed of saying no.

#

Carmilla dragged her feet as she walked to the vet clinic on her last day covering for Kirsch. With a Saturday shift, she only had Molson’s leash in her hand. The other dogs easily cared for by their owners on the weekend. She honestly wasn’t expecting Laura to have anything after a passing comment the day before that the clinic didn’t have many long-term patients at the moment. 

A grin cracked over her face when she saw Laura waiting for her on the front steps of the clinic, something cradled in her arms.

“Morning, cupcake,” Carmilla called.

Laura’s head popped up and Carmilla was pretty sure that her smile got just a little bit bigger. Then it faded into something nervous as she looked down at her arms. 

Carmilla frowned, pulled forward by Molson who was eager to sniff at Laura’s feet. She pulled to a stop when she saw what was in Laura’s arms. 

“Laura. No. I can’t walk that.”

Cradled in Laura’s arms was a literal tortoise and Laura was scratching it under the chin like a cat. Molson tried to sniff it, shaking his head and backing away at the unusual smell. 

“She need love too!” Laura said but there was something pink in her cheeks, as though she knew how ridiculous she was being.

“Sure,” Carmilla deadpanned, “But you do realize that pet walking requires that the pet can actually walk.”

Laura pouted, “This is tortoise, Carmilla. Not a turtle. They’re meant to walk on land. Please? Just try?”

She stared at Laura. Then she walked up, grabbed the tortoise and set it on the ground, grabbing the ‘leash’ that Laura had somehow affixed to it. Holding the leash, she watched as the tortoise started walking. She stood there for a solid five minutes, just staring at Laura, unmoving as the tortoise literally made it two steps. 

Molson barked at it.

“I’m walking the turtle,” Carmilla said, “I’ll be back in 72 hours for a loop around the block.”

“It’s a tortoise.” Laura said, but her hands were limp at her side as she watched the tortoise slowly make another step. He was barely 30cm from where he’d started. 

Laura sighed, burying her face in her hands. Molson looped around Carmilla to sniff Laura’s knees. “I’m sorry.” Laura said, “He was literally all we had that I could even feasibly consider asking you to walk. Like, I seriously spent time considering if just giving you a fish bowl would be better. My staff is laughing at me.”

“You’re not the one walking a turtle,” Carmilla deadpanned, “If they’re laughing at anyone, it’s me. I’m pretty sure I saw the lab tech kill themselves laughing when you gave me that goat.”

Laura just groaned, “Okay. Okay. I’m sorry about all of it. We just didn’t have any actual long-term dogs for you to walk and I sort of panicked that I wouldn’t get to see you after that first day.”

Molson had made a full rotation of Laura and was now looking at Carmilla, ears up and very pointedly giving her puppy eyes as he looked between the two of them. 

This is your moment Karnstein. Don’t mess it up.

Carmilla took a step forward, “If anyone else had ever asked me to walk all those animals, I would have said no.”

Laura peaked up at her, “Well why didn’t you? You should have. It was ridiculous.”

“Because,” Carmilla let the smirk out as she stepped fully into Laura’s space, “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you too.”

“Oh.” Laura’s breath leaked out and Carmilla could feel it ghost across her chin. Carmilla’s hands drifted up, gently cupping Laura’s face. Eye contact held as she moved in slowly. Laura didn’t move away.

Until they slammed together, a tight pressure around Carmilla’s knees that had her stumbling forward as Laura did the same. She grabbed Laura’s shoulders instead, holding her close as Laura’s hands scrambled for purchase on her leather jacket. They careened to the side, toppling to the grass side by side in a tangled mess of limbs.

Carmilla groaned.

Laura just laughed, “At least it wasn’t concrete this time.”

“I thought we were forgetting that,” Carmilla said. 

She could still feel Laura locked against her and could feel it when Laura shook her head, “I never promised that. Just not to tell anyone else. That’s a treasured memory of mine, I’m not forgetting it. Molson clearly agrees with me.”

Carmilla opened her eyes to find Molson standing next to their feet, his tail wagging furiously as his tongue lolled out. His leash completely tangled around their legs.

“Bad dog.” Carmilla muttered.

Soft fingers found her face, “He was just trying to help.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “Was he now?”

Laura nodded, her hand slipping behind Carmilla’s ear. Those big brown eyes staring at her with something smouldering inside them, “He was. He thinks that you were taking too long to kiss me and I’m inclined to agree. You should probably kiss me now.”

As if Carmilla could ever say no to Laura.

She kissed her. She kissed her until Molson barked and wiggled himself between them, giving them both kisses as Laura laughed, cuddling him close. 

Carmilla smiled and kissed his head. Then, she kissed Laura again.

**Author's Note:**

> PUPPIES. FLUFFY PUPPIES YES GOOD. ALWAYS. GOOD BOY MOLSON. GOOD BOY.
> 
> You are all my favourite humans. Just thank you. You're here for the fluff and you're here for the feels and you're here for the odd stuff and you're all just so lovely and supportive and JUST THANK YOU FOR EXISTING. Thank you for every comments, kudos, and [ tumblr stop-in.](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/) I am constantly and wonderfully baffled by your kindness. Stay stupendous. Aria


End file.
